teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Chains/Black Widow
Lyrics Jayce with Teen Justice: You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love You got me chains Aubrey with Teen Justice: You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby Hunter: With her wine-stained lips, yeah she's nothing but trouble Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil Sebastian: I gave all my heart but she won't heal my soul She tasted a break and I can't get more Monique: Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer Now sing Aubrey with Teen Justice Girls: (Jayce: You got me in chains) I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me (Monique: right) And I'm gonna show ya (Monique: Show em what, show em what) What's really crazy Jayce with Teen Justice (Aubrey): You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love But, I wouldn't change, (I'm gonna love ya) No I wouldn't change this love (Gonna love ya, gonna love ya) You got me chains Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me Aubrey with Teen Justice (Teen Justice): (Hey, hey, hey) Like a black widow, baby Black widow, baby (Hey, hey, hey) Like a black widow, baby Black widow, baby (Hey, hey, hey) Sebastian: Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me (Monique: Black widow, baby) Monique: I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts Just to get you I'm doing whatever works You've never met nobody That'll do you how I do ya That will bring you to your knees Praise Jesus hallelujah I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it Till you feel like you breathe for it Till you do any and everything for it I want you to fiend for it Wake up and dream for it Till it's got you gasping for air And you lean for it 'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind And it's nothing but me... Sebastian and Jayce: Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong Gave you my heart but you took my soul Monique: Cause this here a fatal attraction So I take it all or I don't want shit Sebastian with Teen Justice (Jayce): You got me in chains (Oh babe), you got me in chains for your love But, I wouldn't change (I wouldn't change), no I wouldn't change this love You got me chains Aubrey with Teen Justice: You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Hunter: Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me Aubrey with Teen Justice (Teen Justice): (Hey, hey, hey) Like a black widow, baby Black widow, baby (Hey, hey, hey) Like a black widow, baby Black widow, baby (Hey, hey, hey) Sebastian: Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me (Monique: Black widow, baby) Monique: L-l-l-love you until it hurts L-l-l-love you until it hurts (Aubrey: Black widow, baby) L-l-l-love you until it hurts L-l-l-love you until it hurts L-l-l-love you until it hurts (Aubrey: Black widow, baby) Aubrey: You used to be thirsty for me (Monique: Right) But now you wanna be set free Jayce: Gave you my heart but you took my soul Aubrey with Teen Justice Girls: (Jayce: You got me in chains) I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me (Monique: right) And I'm gonna show ya (Monique: Show em what, show em what) What's really crazy Sebastian and Hunter with Teen Justice (Hunter): (Aubrey: Oh) You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love But, I wouldn't change (Aubrey and Monique: I'm gonna love ya, gonna love ya, gonna love ya) I wouldn't change this love Jayce: Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs